No Directions
by movie junkiee
Summary: Get inside the minds of the gleeks. An alternating point of view fanfic that's hilarious and heart breaking at the very same time. This tale of epic proportions can also be found on Glee Forum.
1. Chapter 1

**Ayeee guys. Hope you enjoy my little fanfic! It switches points of view (POV) & if enough people like it, then I'll continue. Oh, & forget everything you know. In my story, Finn & Quinn start off together. Quinn did do Puck, but didn't get pregnant, & Finn doesn't know about it. There's no Sam...yet. Kurt never left McKinely. Mike & Tina are together, & Rachel's still hopelessly in love with Finn. Thanks guys & enjoy.**

Rachel's POV:  
Why is Finn _looking_ at me like that? Is it because of my abstract crimson baby owl sweater? My dads did say it makes me look kind of homeless.

Finn's POV:  
Man, why does Rachel have to look so _pretty_ today?

Quinn's POV:  
He's staring at her. AGAIN. What is wrong with him. She's a nasty Lima loser with a huge nose and golf balls for boobs. She's a Susan Boyle. I'm a Megan Fox. This makes no sense.

Mercedes' POV:  
They better be serving them tots in the cafeteria today.

Rachel's POV:  
My nose. He's staring at my nose. And making fun of it in that thick skull of his. Well, Barbra had lots of suitors. Likes James Brolin. And she never got a nose job. I'm not ugly, I'm not ugly…

Brittany's POV:  
I like unicorns.

Finn's POV:  
Crap, Quinn knows I'm staring at Rachel.

Mr. Schue's POV:  
Wow, none of these kids are even listening to me right now.

Puck's POV:  
Damn Santana. Where did those tits _come_ from? They're huge.

Finn's POV:  
"So, uh, yeah guys, that's all for today. Remember to think up some new mash up ideas for tomorrow," Mr. Schue announced, standing up. "Mr. Schuester?" Rachel questioned. We all turned our heads towards her. She started going on and on about something in her usual way, but I wasn't listening. As usual. I was just glad I had an excuse to stare at her some more.

Mercedes' POV:  
Ugh, Rachel, just shut the hell up. No one ever wants to hear what you have to say.

Kurt's POV:  
Rachel needs to be eaten alive by flies.

Finn's POV:  
"...And that's why I think we should do a tribute to Barbra this week. She really is one of the best singers of our -." "Rachel," Mr. Schue interrupted. "Maybe some another time," He continued. "But-." Mr. Schue cocked an eyebrow. "No." She dropped her head and gave an overly-dramatic sigh. That's Rachel for ya.

Quinn's POV:  
Barbra Streisand? Is the man-hands serious? What does she even sing? This is pathetic.

Brittany's POV:  
I wanna eat Cabbage Patch Kids…Or is that Sour Patch kids…no wait, it's Cabbage Patch. Duh, "cabbage". You can eat that.

Rachel's POV:  
Mr. Schue never gives me a chance. I don't know why I continue to waste my talents in a club where I'm so under-appreciated.

Puck's POV:  
Rachel would be such a hot Jew if she didn't dress like my grandma.

Brittany's POV:  
Wait, but I don't like cabbage...

Artie's POV:  
Mike Chang can't even _sing_. Why is he here?

Tina's POV:  
I should start a twitter page just for Mike's abs. _Oh la la_. He's so hot. And amazing.

Santana's POV:  
Mr. Schue's so scrawny. And has a small head. But I'd still ride that.

Finn's POV:  
I have to talk to her. Now.

Quinn's POV:  
If he dares talk to her I'll cut off his scrotum.

Rachel's POV:  
He's STILL staring at me. I have to get out of here. I know I'm not the best-looking girl, but for him to just criticize me like that in his mind…He's such an insensitive jerk. He can't possibly be looking at me…cause he likes me…or anything. He has a clichéd girlfriend who's much more prettier than me. Why would he want anything else?

Quinn's POV:  
"Finn,"I lightly tapped his shoulder after he got up and was right about to open his mouth to talk to that narc. He turned to face me. I ran my manicured fingers down his chest and looked past him for a split second to see Rachel gazing right at us. Could she be _more_ obvious? She needs to shave off all her hair and become a lesbian; no guy would ever date _that_.

Rachel's POV:  
She's the luckiest girl in the world.

Finn's POV:  
"My house, tonight? I've got something special for you," Quinn stood on her tip-toes as she whispered in my ear. I turned my head slowly and saw that Rachel was already out the door. Gone. I felt Quinn push herself away from me, but it just made me pull her in closer. "You got it, babe. What time?" I grinned at her. She smiled as she brought her glossy lips toward mine.

Puck's POV:  
Quinn Fabray. I need to tap that again. Just _look_ at that ass.

Quinn's POV:  
"Get a port-o-potty, you two," Kurt disgustedly said as he headed for the door while locking arms with Mercedes. But I didn't even care. Finn's mine and not anyone's else's; that's all that counts. They're all just jealous.

Kurt's POV:  
Finn's looking attractive today...

Quinn's POV:  
"Love you Finn," I breathed against his soft lips. But he didn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY 

Santana's POV:  
They did it. They so did it. Just look at that stupid smirk on Finn's face. He parked his small ass two-seater smart car into Quinn's gapping, cold, over-sized garage. Disgusting.

Quinn's POV:  
Worst night of my life by far. What the hell was I thinking?

Finn's POV:  
Best night. Ever.

Kurt's POV:  
Finn's forehead is beyond chapped. Does that boy not moisturize?

Rachel's POV:  
Don't look at Finn. Don't look at Finn. Just keep rehearsing Barbra Streisand songs in my head.

Brittany's POV:  
"Santana, I think you got me pregnant."

Santana's POV:  
"And I think you got dropped kicked upside the head when you were a baby, Brittany."

Rachel's POV:  
Damnit I looked at him.

Mercedes' POV:  
Why does Finn look so damn happy? It's a Tuesday. They're not serving tots today. Life sucks. Something's going on.

Rachel's POV:  
He just looks so…handsome today. Especially when he smiles like that.

Puck's POV:  
"Hey, you okay?" I asked Quinn as I sat down next to her. She's looking kinda depressed. But still unbelievably hot. She needs to be sitting on my boner right now, not Finn's. I'm more of a man than he'll ever be.

Quinn's POV:  
Urg, get this freak away from me. "Yeah, of course," I replied while Finn tightened his grip around my waist.

Finn's POV:  
Rachel's not wearing a reindeer sweater today. She actually looks kinda…normal.

Rachel's POV:  
I wish I was Quinn. But with my voice. She can't even hit an F sharp, let alone any note for that matter.

Brittany's POV:  
"That's not nice; my ferret got dropped kicked -."

Santana's POV:  
"Actually, she's not okay," I sneered while interrupting Brittany and cutting into Puck and Quinn's conversation. This is gonna be too good.

Quinn's POV:  
"Huh?" Puck asked as he looked at her. I have a feeling she's about to say something she shouldn't; she always does. She needs to shut the hell up before I kick her in the vagina. I gave her a look, but she just gave it right back.

Quinn's POV:  
"What are you talking about?" I questioned while getting off Finn's lap. He noticed after about a good five seconds of staring at Rachel. I can't believe I gave myself to a guy who's completely in love with someone else.

Santana's POV:  
I know that little miss teen USA is not playing dumb with me. She can fool all these bacne, four-eyed losers, but not me.

Brittany's POV:  
I miss that ferret. Even if he did pee on my face while I was sleeping a couple times.

Finn's POV:  
Uh oh, Quinn looks pissed. Wait, what's going on again? All I know is Rachel's sitting all the way over there. And she looks beautiful. But not as pretty as umm, Quinn. Of course.

Santana's POV:  
I raised my finger. "Little miss celibate over here just got her virginity jacked by the quarterback," I laughed. I really couldn't help it. Well, maybe I could've. But the look on her face right now is just making my whole day.

Mercedes' POV:  
You've got to be kidding me.

Kurt's POV:  
WHAT THE #*#!$!#*$? He can do so much better than that fake-Casper-the-ghost-looking blonde.

Tina's POV:  
OH MY GOD.

Puck's POV:  
Bullshit.

Rachel's POV:  
...

Finn's POV:  
Oh man, Rachel. Don't look at me like I just broke your heart. I can't take that look.

Santana's POV:  
"Isn't it true, Finn?" I smiled, my eyes on him. I seriously need my own talk show.

Brittany's POV:  
Who's Finn?

Quinn's POV:  
"Well, uhhh…" Finn started to say, focusing his attention back on us. I punched his arm as hard as I could. "No, nothing happened! I mean, um, I would never…" I was tripping over my own words. I'm gonna kill her.

Artie's POV:  
Yep, they definitely did it.

Santana's POV:  
"Don't try to sugar coat it sweetie, you'll just look pathetic," I smirked.

Quinn's POV:  
"At least I'm not a whor-!"

Mr. Schue's POV:  
"Sorry I'm late guys, I was just talking to Ms. Pillsbury and…" My voice trailed off. Why's it so tense in here? Did Brittany try to show everyone her sixth toe again?

Santana's POV:  
I know that skank wasn't about to call me a whore.

Quinn's POV:  
I shook my head at Santana as I plopped myself back on Finn's lap. People are going believe whatever they want to anyways. Ya, okay, we _did_ have sex. But it's nobody's business.

Santana's POV:  
That's right bitch, sit your ass back down.

Quinn's POV:  
"Mr. Schuester?" Rachel asked quietly, wiping her eyes. Oh please. Here we go again. "No Rachel, we're not going to do a rendition of Funny Girl-." "I need to use the restroom," She said as she tried choking back some tears. Ugh go die.

Mercedes' POV:  
Oh hell naw, I know this girl's not about to cry.

Santana's POV:  
Finn's never gonna fall for Rachel; she needs to stop being such a whiny brat. All these people are gonna give me premature wrinkles, I swear.

Kurt's POV:  
Oh God, Rachel's about to bawl her eyes out.

Brittany's POV:  
This thong's riding up my ass crack.

Mr. Schue's POV:  
"Oh, okay, go ahead Rachel," I motioned towards the door. Why does she look like she's about to burst into tears? Why does Santana look like she wants to rip someone's head off? And why does Puck look like he wants to punch in a wall-wait, no he always looks like that.

Finn's POV:  
Stop thinking about Rachel. Stop thinking about Rachel. Stop thinking about Rachel. I have Quinn. And she's all I need.

Quinn's POV:  
The look of pain on her face almost matches Finn's right now. He can't take his eyes off her. Why am I never enough for him?

Rachel's POV:  
I practically ran out of there. I just can't believe…Well, I don't need him. Or any man for that matter. At least I know I'm not alone. Puck can never stop staring at Quinn. He's in love with her. But Puck is to Quinn what I am to Finn. Nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

THAT FRIDAY

Brittany's POV:  
"Sorry Rachel, I can't make your party, my grandma…got AIDS."

Santana's POV:  
She's not serious right now. I tried snatching the phone outta her hand, but she just pulled it back. "Brittany are you dumb? How many times have we gone over this?" "Oh right," She cleared her throat. "Never mind, she got cured. Is this your bar mitzvah? Aren't you like Jewish, er something? And will you be serving fried cheese?" She's honestly the stupidest person I know. I wrestled her for the phone until she finally handed it over. "Listen Berry, there better be booze at this party or we're not coming." And then I hung up, just like that.

Brittany's POV:  
I really want fried cheese. Dipped in butter. And maybe some maple syrup.

MEANWHILE…

Puck's POV:  
"Yeah, about that…can't come tonight Berry, I'm out right now with the family," I said after switching on the TV. "Isn't this your house phone?" "How'd you know?" "Cause I got your home phone number from the school directory." Damnit now I have to go.

LATER

Quinn's POV:  
Oh my God. Slut.

Finn's POV:  
Whoa…

Rachel's POV:  
"Hey guys, welcome," I looked right at Finn as I stepped aside so they could come in. He's so beautiful. "We're only here cause there's nothing else to do in this stupid town," Quinn angrily said as she pushed past Finn. "Hi Finn," I said with a smile when he didn't follow her.

Finn's POV:  
She's…_hot_. Like _really_ hot. I scratched the back of my head. "Hi, uhh, Rach-." "FINN!" Quinn screamed from inside. Crap. I made my way into the house, leaving Rachel at the door. Stop thinking about her. And her boobs in that top.

Quinn's POV:  
I can look like a whore too, you know. I tugged at my tank top and pulled up my skirt. She thinks she's so damn cool, well; this is how it's _really_ done.

Santana's POV:  
"Wow Yentl, get a face transplant?" I laughed as I walked hand in hand with Brittany to her front door. "No, my dad just did my makeup…" She mumbled, staring at the ground. That made me feel kinda bad, and I never feel bad. "Well…it looks good. You look…hot, for once," I shrugged as I walked in.

Brittany's POV:  
"You know mascara's just bat poop?"

Santana's POV:  
"…Shut up, Brittany."

Kurt's POV:  
It smells like my Aunt Gertrude in here; I'm getting claustrophobic.

Quinn's POV:  
"Quinn, you look so-," I stopped him, grabbed a hold of the back of his head, and brought his lips inches from mine. "I know," I smiled before I went in for a kiss. Take that, whore. I hope she dies from the halter top that's currently cutting off her circulation.

Rachel's POV:  
Finn's has to like me now. I'm different…_prettier_.

Puck's POV:  
Who's that hot chick with the nice butt at the door?

Rachel's POV:  
Noah's perfect...I mean, perfect in a sense that I need someone to make Finn completely jealous and enraged, of course. I patiently waited as he got out of his cheap used car and walked up my driveway.

Puck's POV:  
There's no way in hell that's Berry.

.5 SECONDS LATER

Puck's POV:  
Taser my dick, it _is_ Berry. Am I in the Twilight zone?

Rachel's POV:  
"Hi, Noah, welcome to my hou-hey pal, my eyes are up here!" I snapped as I tried to cover my chest with my arm. "Don't be a tease," He bit his bottom lip as he came in. "WHERE'S THE BOOZE?" He then shouted excitedly. I closed the door behind me and approached the living room, only to find Finn and Quinn groping inappropriately and shoving their tongues down each other's throats. THE AUDACITY.

Finn's POV:  
I wonder what it feels like to kiss Rachel.

Kurt's POV:  
...I wonder what it feels like to kiss Finn.

Quinn's POV:  
Finn, put your tongue back in your mouth, my God.

Tina's POV:  
Why can't Mike kiss me like that?

Brittany's POV:  
Hot.

Santana's POV:  
They can't even kiss right.

Rachel's POV:  
What is this, a PG-13 porno? THAT'S IT. "Spin the Bottle!" I abruptly shrieked. "If it's a beer bottle, then I'm in. Where the hell's your alcohol?" Santana slyly asked, giving me a death stare. "Well, uh…my dads only have sparkling cider-." "Ugh, why am I not surprised. Let's go," She said to Brittany, grabbing her hand.

Santana's POV:  
"No, she has fried cheese!" Brittany said all giddy. "Brittany, that's a fish stick." "Same thing." She took a bite.

Brittany's POV:  
Ewww, tastes like butt crack.

Puck's POV:  
What kinda party doesn't have _booze_? Shitty.

Quinn's POV:  
"Spin the Bottle, c'mon guys!" Rachel kept yelling. Spin the bottle? Is she joking?

Rachel's POV:  
"Do I have to?" Kurt whined. "Yes everyone, let's go, in a circle, now!" I physically had to grab some people and move them. Why does everyone have to be so _difficult_?

Mercedes' POV:  
"You may be able to boss us around in glee, but not here," I spoke up. "My house, my rules. You can leave if you want to," Rachel preached. AWW HELL NAW. "Let's get outta here, Kurt," I said to him.

Kurt's POV:  
And pass up the chance to kiss Finn? I don't think so. "Please, can we stay; I actually want to play," I begged while winking at her. She sighed, then smiled. I love her.

Quinn's POV:  
"C'mon guys," Rachel suddenly shouted. I think man hands is talking to us. I felt Finn smile as I slowly pulled my lips from his. She can spin that bottle all damn night, and it wouldn't make any difference. He's mine.

Finn's POV:  
Let's do this thing. I took Quinn's hand and led her to our lopsided circle, making sure not to look at Rachel. If I did, I might just…"arrive" early. No one wants to see that.

Rachel's POV:  
He's not looking at me. WHY ISN'T HE LOOKING AT ME? Am I really that grotesque?

Santana's POV:  
Rachel's an idiot. Who sits cross legged with a mini skirt on (that's riding up her butt, by the way) while wearing Power Puff girl underwear?

10 MINUTES LATER

Puck's POV:  
Quinn. Quinn. Quinn. Quinn. Quinn. Quinn. Quinn. Quinn. Quinn. Quinn. Quinn. Quinn.

Quinn's POV:  
Not me. Not me. Not me. Not me. Not. Not me. Not me. Not me. Not me. Not me. Not me.

Puck's POV:  
Quinn. Quinn. Qui-RACHEL?

Quinn's POV:  
Thank God.

Rachel's POV:  
Oh God. He probably has genital herpes of the mouth. But I want to make Finn jealous; I _need_ to make Finn jealous.

Brittany's POV:  
I wonder what my tongue tastes like.

Santana's POV:  
This should be awkward. If I didn't dump Puck for his bad credit score and lazy eye then I might actually care.

Rachel's POV:  
I stared into his eyes for a few seconds before I slowly leaned forward and closed my own. He is kind of cute. And wow, he smells amazing. I can do this, I just have to put my lips on his; there's nothing to it.

Puck's POV:  
This might actually be hot. I put my hand on her cheek and pulled her closer, you know, to get her all worked up. Man, those tits are _gorgeous_. And I'm kinda diggin the Power Puff girl panties.

Mercedes' POV:  
Rachel needs to sit back up straight; her boobs are LITERALLY HANGING OUT. One wrong move and BAM. Nipple. NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT. Well, Finn, maybe; he's drooling all over her now.

Puck's POV:  
Well, here goes nothing.

Rachel's POV:  
Here goes everything.

Brittany's POV:  
Rachel's such a mangina.

Rachel's POV:  
"What the hell, bro?" Noah shouted out of the blue. I opened my eyes while my mouth was still puckered to find Finn's soda all over his lap. "Sorry, man, accident," Finn shrugged. "Shit, Berry, where's your bathroom?" He thundered, standing up. I didn't say anything; I just sat there and stared at Finn. But he wouldn't, for anything, look in my direction. There goes my kiss.

Quinn's POV:  
THAT WAS NO ACCIDENT; the bastard did it on purpose. I saw the whole thing; he knew exactly what he was doing. He really couldn't stand to see her kiss another guy? How could he do this to me? How could he do this to _us_?

Kurt's POV:  
Rachel and Puck would actually make a really adorable couple. That look they were giving each other right before their kiss was so…romantic. It's vomit inducing, really.

Rachel's POV:  
"Berry, where's your shitter?" Noah asked once more. "Uhh, d-down the hall, to the l-left," I stuttered. I wish Finn looked at me like he looks at Quinn. But screw it; I can doll myself up all I want to, but I'd still be too ugly for him to even glance my way. It's the nose. It's always the nose. Damnit.

Puck's POV:  
Funny...I actually...kinda...wanted to kiss her. What the hell. Something's wrong with me. It's Rachel _freaking_ Berry. She makes me want to light myself on fire.

Brittany's POV:  
That tall guy kind of looks like a mutated Jonas Brother.

Rachel's POV:  
I let out a huge sign as I took the bottle in my hand. "Let's continue, shall we?" I tried to force a smile as I spun it. This one's for you, Finn.


End file.
